The missing Scene
by PandorMedusa
Summary: companion fic to One night. Can be read on its own. This is the purely smut with some cuddling at the end. They had one night together and that's all they had.


_**AN: Hello. This is purely smut, if don't like please don't read. **_

_**This is a companion Fanfic. to One night, but can be read on its own. Please don't forget to review, thank you. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

He had knocked the hobbit into the stone wall after they left the festive filled room. His hands running through braided hair and tugging the hobbit's mouth upwards to meet his own pair of lips. Meeting midway, the hobbit gripped the dwarf's shoulders tightly as he struggled to keep a sense of thought. He was nothing more than thoughtless mess within seconds of their shared kiss. Their love and desire sang deep in the kiss, making it seem more intense and yearning for the other. They parted to catch their breath before they clashed together once again.

Parting once again, the hobbit gasp as hands slid from his hair to travel lower. A hand stopped at his hand and they intertwine their fingers before the hobbit followed the dwarf down the hall. The dwarf had led him into a large room that glowed with warmed embers that hung on the wall. The hobbit didn't have time to take the room in, but the clear blue eyes that were heated looked at him with desire and such love that the hobbit felt his breath be taken from him. The dwarf slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller body and pulled the other close to his body.

He held the smaller body in his arms while gazing deeply into warm chocolate brown eyes. Hands slowly rolled upwards to lay on the hobbit's cheeks. Their lips meet once again, but not like before. This kiss was slower, baring their love and claim on the other. Their feelings were protruded in the kiss that when they parted, the hobbit had blush a deep red. A smirk found its way onto the dwarf's bearded face which made the deep red blush to redden even more.

The dwarf kissed him while lightly pushing the other towards a bed that laid at the far wall from the door. Deep royal blue sheets meet the back of the hobbit's legs as said legs turned weak. He fell backwards onto the bed with the dwarf above him. Their lips meet as hands moved to pull the other closer.

The hobbit gasped as the other's hands found a tender spot. Soft nips touched the tip of his ear before moving down pale tanned neck. A touch of lips against his neck made him moan lightly as touches became bolder and heated. Tongues meet before lips could meet and before either knew it; their jackets were thrown off their shoulders, followed closely by shirts. They parted long enough to admire each other's chest. One hairless, the other hairy, but neither cared much.

The hobbit had sat himself on his elbows to reach the body before him. His lips meet pale skin while his hands ran up the dwarf's sides before reaching over the other's shoulders to let his fingers ghost of the hairy chest that stood proudly before him. Muscles clenched under his light touches as he moved his lips lower. He slowly kissed his way down the chest. Leaning back slightly while fingers ghosted over the tie strings of the dwarf's pants, the hobbit pulled the string ties and watched as the dark colored pants fell.

His eyes gazed longly at the other. The dwarf lightly pushed the hobbit onto his back as he kicked off his pants. He ran his hand down the pale tanned chest as his lips and tongue ghosted over a nipple. He nipped at it with slow ease as he worked his fingers around the other. He felt the soft vibrations of the hobbit's gasping as he gave each nipples matching attention. He kissed his way down the hairless chest as his hands pull the ties that held the other's pants up. The hobbit lifted his hips off the bed and felt the pants slip off his body, the cool air hitting his heated flesh between his legs.

The dwarf looked at the heated flesh with a gaze that had the hobbit blushing darkly. The dwarf noted that the hobbit was thick with veins that stood out against the heated skin, but was average size. His tongue rolled out from between his lips to lick the underside of the cock that was proudly standing upwards. The hobbit's hands found themselves wrapped around the raven black locks as he moaned lowly. The dwarf grunted at the harsh pull that his hair was assaulted with, but he dipped his tongue into the slit that was laid on top of the flesh. He felt another harsh tug as hips bucked upward. He smirked. He took the heated flesh into his mouth slowly before swallowing around the length. His tongue rolled and curled around the heated length as he moved his head upwards before following the motion downwards. Fingers pulled hard on his braided hair, making him to groan at the harsh treatment of his hair. The vibrations the hobbit's cock endured had his hips bucking upwards.

Thick fingers ghost like went even lower, passing the dwarf's full mouth. He found the tight ringed opening with a finger. He slowly pushed his middle finger into the other's heated body as he curled his tongue around the head while somehow dipping the tip of said tongue into the slit. He held his finger for a moment before slowly started to move it in out. He curled his finger, searching for a bundle of nerves that would have his hobbit screaming for more. The hobbit bucked his hips, bringing the finger that has entered him even deeper inside him just as the dwarf had curled said finger.

The hobbit moaned. The bundle of nerves was assaulted with each thrust the finger made. The second finger entered slowly with the first one. The pair thrust upwards as the hobbit brought his hips down to feel those fingers even deeper. The dwarf started to scissor the opening with the two fingers while curling both slightly. The hobbit deep moan had him aching to sink himself deep within the heated flush. He slid in a third finger that had the other wincing slightly. The pain was soon gone as the dwarf attacked the bundle of nerves. The hobbit groaned, moaned, and gasped as his hips moved with those fingers.

Fingers pulled from the heated hole, both parties looked at each other. Their eyes freely showed their love for each other. Dwarf lined himself up with the opening, but before he entered the willing body before him he kissed the other lightly. The hobbit kissed back just as lightly.

"Thorin." The hobbit groaned out as the dwarf slowly entered him. Sweat clung to their bodies, but neither noticed. Thorin's clear blue eyes gazed deeply into those warm, lust cloud eyes as he fully sheath himself into the his hobbit's body. He pulled the other into his arms and kissed the exposed neck.

"Okay, Bilbo?" Thorin asked after he had sheathed his entire length into the other's body. Bilbo kissed Thorin upon the other's lips with a whispered yes before he bucked his hips lightly, both moaned. Thorin lifted himself slightly off the hobbit's chest before pulling himself outwards. The tip of his own heated flesh was slammed back into the wanting body below him, hitting that bundle of nerves head on. Bilbo threw his head backwards as he wrapped his legs around the dwarf to bring the other deeper into him. His wrapped his arms around the neck of the dwarf as the other slowly drove him over the edge.

The heated entrance held on to his length like a starving man out of water. He had wrapped his arms around the hobbit and brought the other into his lap. He thrust upward while clinging to the hobbit. The hobbit felt Thorin's cock go even deeper into him and he cried out his love's name. Thorin groaned the hobbit's name. The hobbit used the shoulders that were before him to cling to as he moved along with the dwarf. Thorin had bit into the hobbit's shoulder to muffle his loud, primal moan from outside ears from hearing. Bilbo had grunted in slightly pain, but he was deeply lost into the pleasure that the other was giving him.

The hobbit felt his love fall to his back and his hands landed on top of the other's chest. He looked down at the dwarf in wonder. What did the other want him to do? The dwarf noticing his slight confusing stare, grabbed the hobbit's hips before rolling them at the angle that he knew where the bundle of nerves were. He watched how those eyes widen as the new assaulted of pleasure shot up the other's spine. Bilbo knowing what to do now, started to roll his hips as Thorin meet his downward thrust with one of his upward thrust.

Thorin felt the tighten of muscles; tighten even more as he flipped them around. He rammed himself even deeper and harder into the other, trying to bring the other to his end. Bilbo moaned louder as he felt the pull inside his stomach break. He felt himself cum all over the both of them. Thorin groaned as the tight muscles, tighten even more before he slammed himself inside the hobbit's body and came.

Thorin fell to his side after he slowly slid out of the hobbit's body, both of them groaning at the loss. Thorin pulled the smaller body to his side and wrapped his arms around the other before kissing the nap of the hobbit. Bilbo pulled himself closer to his love and held him in his arms.

"Sleep." Thorin whispered lightly.

"Only if you'll be here when I wake." Bilbo argued. Thorin chuckled.

"Of course, Bilbo." Thorin whispered as he kissed the hobbit's forehead. "I promise." The hobbit snuggled even closer to the warm chest with a smile.

It was only one night they indulged each other, but they would never forget this moment.

_**AN: Well? Please review. Thank you!**_


End file.
